Bubble Earth
This page belongs to TheDiamondTree. Please do not edit this page without his permission. Thank you. Bubble Earth is a 3D action-adventure platforming game that is set to be released on the Nintendo Switch (Or another future Nintendo console). Plot Many years later, the earth had been transformed (and renamed to ”''The Gaialypse''”) to a completely new world by a comet they call ‘The Light’, which caused most humans to evolve into strange, new, or mythological creatures. A fleet of spaceships arrive at the near atmosphere at the earth, being owned by a race of cybernetic pirates called “The Giyazoku”, who wish to invade The Gaialypse to steal the valuable energy the Gaialypse keeps in itself and it’s organisms inhabiting. The Giyazoku abducted the many organisms on The Gaialypse to strip them of their energies, including an anthropomorphic bubble creature known as ‘Bill’, who was placed in a cell along with an Ozone Knight named Green who got captured while fighting the Giyazoku pirates. Green secretly managed to hide an energy in himself that was entirely meant for Ozone Knights to give to Bill, since Green believes that Bill is perfect to save the world. Bill becomes overjoyed, causing him to shoot an orb of powerful light from his hand, destroying the cell’s door, in which Bill successfully escapes from the Giyazoku in a Pilot ship, while Green is left behind, where he distracted the guards to try and protect Bill. Bill crash lands in a temple in the sky, where he is found and awakened by a small genie named Lamp, who helps Bill (The Player) with the basics of running, jumping, and shooting, so that Bill is able to handle the Giyazoku pirates on his own. Lamp teleports Bill to Beauty Forest, a ‘zone‘ in Grassworld, where Lamp leaves Bill on his own for Bill to explore by himself. Where Bill is found by other two bubble people called Mia and X, who had also their own goals to defeat The Giyazoku. Mia and X take Bill to their great grandfather, Mr. Poppy, who resides in the Houseship, who wants to bring it back to the skies after years of no use. After finding out that a gate has appeared in above Grassworld, shielding it’s connection to another World, Mr. Poppy says that he believes would be a good time to make the Houseship fly again. The Houseship is able to fly with the use of energy, which Bill must bring from special people known as “Keepers”. However, Bill must win a battle against a Keeper, in order to be allowed to have their special energy. After getting enough energy, the Houseship is able to fly again, where they travel to the gate blocking the entrance to Landworld to destroy it, being able to traverse Landworld where Bill continues getting energies from Keepers so that Houseship would be able to traverse farther around the Gaialypse, where until, they would be able to reach Galaxyworld and defeat the Giyazoku. Gameplay The game plays from a third-person perspective, and the player has control over the camera (Except in some spots, though). The player controls Bill in open-world levels, exploring them to find many things, like Atmos Stars, coins, and most importantly, Bosses, that are required to defeat in order to progress through the game. Bill starts off with simple abilities, having a healthbar of 4 HP, being able to attack by hitting or shooting Light Balls with his fist, the ability to swim underwater, and being able to ‘counterjump’ glowing blue objects (In a similar manner to the parrying ability from Cuphead), Bill is able to get new abilities later in the game, like getting extra health. When Bill is defeated by an enemy in the Overworld, he will lose some coins and respawn, similar to Mario in Super Mario Odyssey. Hub World The Houseship is the main Hub in the game. It is a place where Bill is able to travel through different Worlds in The Gaialypse along with using their collected coins to buy stuff from the Octo Cousins. Shops In the Houseship, there is mall consisted of six different categories owned by each of the six Octo Cousins there. The Octo Cousins in their respective stores * Zank: a cool Octopus who owns his “Zank’s Cool Customization” store, where Bill is able to be customized with accesories, colors, and hats. Accesories can be bought from Zank himself, while colors can be found in the Overworld, while Hats can be bought from Hank. * Tank: a strong octopus who owns his “Hank’s Strength Store” store, where Bill is able to upgrade his attacks to do more significant damage, as well as being able to buy new abilities for his Light Shooting. His store opens after unlocking Landworld. * Hank: a care-free octopus who owns his “Hank‘s Hat Shop” store, where Bill is able to buy hats that give him special extra abilities. Bill can wear at least one Hat to activate that ability by going to Zank’s Cool Customization. His store opens after unlocking Rockworld. * Bank: a quiet octopus who owns his “Bank’s Money Safe” bank, where, unlike the other stores, Bill is able to store and withdraw his collected coins. His bank opens after unlocking Heatworld. * Crank: a steampunk-ish octopus who owns his “Crank’s Smoked Garage” store, where Bill is able to buy gadgets that are supposed to make things easier. * Rank: a serious octopus who owns his “Rank’s Card Board” store, where, instead of buying stuff, Bill is able to complete quests for coins, or ‘Character Cards’, that are a collection of cards that can be only unlocked from quests. Post-Game By collecting the secret, but optional Atmos Stars, the Player can unlock Post-Game content in Galaxyworld, by using the Atmos Stars to unlock 4 doors in the Hall of Worlds, which lead to 4 difficult Bosses. Characters Main Characters The Giyazoku Enemies Keepers All Bosses (Except for the Giyazoku members) are reffered in the game as ‘Keepers’. Worlds World are the main places to go, they have different names, locations, Bosses to fight, and Atmos Stars to collect |} Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Open World Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games